dreaminglivefandomcom-20200223-history
Gacha
Gacha is the primary method of gaining new cards, other than Events. Gacha is always available, with certain "banners" displaying which set of cards have an increased probability of being drawn, known as a rate-up. __TOC__ Available Cards & Probabilities Each gacha banner lasts ten days and will not reappear, barring special instances, such as Anniversaries. However, cards featured during each banner will be added to the general gacha pool, meaning they can be drawn at any time. The exception to this is seasonal gacha cards, which are not added to the general pool once the banners end. During banners, it's possible to get a signed version of the featured SSR. A signed SSR is identical to an unsigned SSR; it simply has the character's signature on the card. Signed SSR cards are only available during the corresponding SSR banner and will not be added to the general gacha pool. Stamp Cards Each time you do ten rolls (315 diamonds) during a banner using dream diamonds, you receive a stamp on your stamp card. Click the circular スタンプカード (Stamp Card) button just above the single scout (35 diamonds) button to view your progress. Note: you only receive stamps for pulling via the 315 diamond (ten roll) option; you will not receive a stamp for doing ten single rolls (tapping the 35 diamonds button ten times). There are three stamp card sheets. On your 10th, 20th, and 30th ten rolls, you will receive any SSR, the rate-up SSR, and the rate-up SSR (again) in your roll. Stamp cards are reset every time a banner ends. Dream Diamonds & Gachapoints When logging in, playing events, or during special promotions, players will receive items called Gachapoint Feathers. Once you receive 100 feathers, they will turn into Gachapoint Pillows. You can view how many pillows you have, as well as how many feathers until your next pillow, by clicking the yellow button on the upper-right hand corner of most screens. On the gacha screen, you will have the option to roll once with 35 diamonds, roll 10 times with 315 diamonds (guarantees 1 card of SR rarity or higher); once with 1 pillow, and 10 times with 10 pillows. There is no difference between rolling gacha using the 1 pillow option 10 times, or rolling 10 pillows at once. Rolling with 10 pillows does not guarantee an SR or above. Note: Pillows expire one month after you receive them; the game will warn you when your pillows are a week from expiring. You can view when your pillows are going to expire by clicking the yellow button on the upper-right hand corner of most screens. Event Point Bonuses Gacha cards can also be of use during events. *Gacha and events run alongside each other. A gacha running alongside an event will grant bonus event points, as well as have boosted stats, during its concurrent event. The bonus will not apply to subsequent events or revivals of the same event. *Seasonal gacha cards will offer bonus event points for all events, but the bonus will be smaller than the bonus granted by the gacha running alongside the event. *The percentage of bonus points granted by seasonal gacha cards, concurrent gacha cards will stack. Multiple copies of both seasonal gacha cards and concurrent gacha cards offer more bonus points, and these also stack. For example, if you have copies of Labyrinth of Brilliant Deduction cards during the concurrent [[Events/Sweet Trick Trap|Sweet Trick Trap (revival+) event]], as well as seasonal gacha cards from the Kung-Fu Tour seasonal gacha which was released long before the Sweet Trick Trap event, the event point bonuses from both the concurrent gacha and seasonal gacha cards will stack. Gacha List Gacha/2018|2018 Gacha/2019|2019 Category:Gameplay